1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a network system and a control method thereof.
2. Background
Air conditioners are electric home appliances that maintain indoor air at the optimal condition according to use and purposes. For example, in summer, air conditioners maintain an indoor space at an air-conditioned state. In winter, air conditioners maintain an indoor space at a heated state, adjust indoor humidity, and maintain an indoor space at a cleaned state.
As the use of life convenience products such as air conditioners increases progressively, consumers require products that have the high efficiency of used energy, enhanced performance, and the convenience of use.
Air conditioners are categorized into split type air conditioners that include a split indoor unit and outdoor unit, and integrated air conditioners that include an indoor unit and outdoor unit combined into one device, according to whether an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are split from each other.
Furthermore, air conditioners are categorized into wall-mounted air conditioners, frame type air conditioners mounted on wall, and slim type air conditioners that stand in a living room, according to the installed types of air conditioners.
Moreover, air conditioners are categorized into single type air conditioners that have a capacity enabling only the driving of one indoor unit and are used in a narrow place such as home, medium-large size air conditioners that have a very large capacity enabling the use thereof in companies or restaurants, and multi air conditioners that have a capacity enabling the sufficient driving of a plurality of indoor units, according to capacities of indoor units.
In air conditioners of the related art, when intending to control the operation of an air conditioner or change the operating condition of the air conditioner, there is inconvenience in that a user approaches the air conditioner (for example, an indoor unit) and directly manipulates an input button.
To solve these limitations, a remote controller for remotely controlling an air conditioner has been developed. However, the remote controller is merely a mechanical device that simply transmits a certain signal to the air conditioner. Furthermore, since the remote controller and the air conditioner are restricted in communication distance (i.e., distance enabling the transmission and reception of a signal), there is a limitation in that communication is not performed between the remote controller and the air conditioner well.
Moreover, it is difficult for the remote controller to include all the elements and functions of an input unit for controlling various functions of the air conditioner, and consequently, there is a limitation in that the remote controller remotely controls only frequently-used functions among the various functions.
When a user is using an air conditioner, it is limited for the user to check how much power has been used for a certain duration and how much electricity cost is imposed for an amount of used power. Therefore, it is difficult to perform the planned use of an air conditioner for saving electricity cost.